Not quite your usual hang-out place
by Nina-osp
Summary: A certain pair of unusually humanesque household objects go to a certain pizzeria. (I honestly don't know which genres to pick...)


This fic was written before Pesky the Bee(butterfly thingy, whatevs) _and_ FNAF 2 came out, so yeah. Also I've come to really like Five Nights at Freddy's for some reason. Even if I can't play the whole thing by myself. Oh well.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tony."<p>

"Yes, Paige."

"Why did our victi- I mean, _friends_. Why did they bring us here? It's creepy and not very creative at all."

Tony opened the eyes of his clock form to look around. Earlier, as he and Paige slept as objects, the three friends they lived with had packed them on a bag and left them somewhere else; and old, children pizzeria. It wouldn't be so bad if it were open, full of different people to... _Play_ with, but it was well past close time: 11h35m50spm, to be precise. All lights were out, and the windows were so dirty he could only see shadows.

"I don't know." he turned his eyes to look at the notebook lying on the table, right beneath him. She blinked up at him, eyes glowing, and he sighed. "It's time to investigate, if you so wish."

"I do!" she smiled, already turning into her human form. Her feet left dark splatters on the floor; paint, most likely. "... Whops."

"There's a time and a place for mucking around." he huffed, his own human form standing besides hers, adjusting his suit. "As there is for cleaning. This place smells foul."

"It does!" Paige didn't seem bothered by it, too busy covering her dress with glow-in-the-dark paint. "There, now we can see!"

"Very creative." he allowed himself a small smile at the variety of light sources that dotted the white clothe. She beamed up. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall!" she took the arm he offered, and they walked away, leaving a trail of paint splatters and dusty footprints behind.

For 20 minutes they walked through the restaurant, exploring their surroundings and trying to find a way out. All of the doors they found were, however, heavily locked, and wouldn't budge even to their strongest hits. They avoided the backstage where the animatronics were, at the first peek; they were too scary, even for Paige. Tony was convinced that bear was watching him.

Around 5 to midnight, they turned back to the entrance hall, resigned to just wait for the morning staff to let them out. Tony spotted a few pieces of paper in one of the walls, and took Paige's tube of paint to investigate.

"This place is closing down by the end of the year." he announced, reading the newspaper cuts. "Health services condemned the whole thing."

"What for?" she asked, not looking up from her current project. She was wiping grease and dust from the floor and, combining it with paint splatters from her legs, forming figures. _Creative materials_, she'd said. "I know it's not squeaky-clean like you'd prefer, but I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Apparently the parents complained about the animatronics. They smell foul, like something rotten. There's also something dark around the eyes, like dried blood or mucus."

"Ooh, really?" she smiled that psychopathic grin of hers, abandoning her work to read the notice as well. " But if that's all, why don't they just clean the robots and be done with it?"

The clock struck midnight, and a generator to whirred to life, unnoticed by the two of them. " The place isn't as popular as it used to be, it seems. Something to do with an incident with a bit and..." he moved to the next article, and frowned. "Murders?"

She perked up and read the whole thing quickly. "Five children killed... But no bodies?" she turned to face him. "Where do you think he put them? I hope it's somewhere creative!"

Before he could answer, a mechanical sound came from the hallway. They turned, only to find the bunny, looking at them with its dead eyes. It started playing its song.

"... Hey Paige."

"Yes, Tony?"

"I think I know where the bodies are."

"Haunted pizzeria?"

"Haunted _animatronics_."

She made a soft, dragged 'oh' sound, understanding.

Suddenly the music stopped, and the bunny lunged at them. Being used to fighting each other, they easily avoided the attack; their opponent was slow, and had a rather simple approach.

"Well, my dear." Tony said, reaching inside his tuxedo to pull out his sword. "Perhaps for once we should fight together, rather than against ourselves?"

"What a _splendorific_ idea!" he tried not to cringe at the word as she took her sharp pencils from the folds of her skirt. " Shall we see whether the bodies are inside?"

"We shall." he held her hand, and together they struck.


End file.
